key keeper
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: takeru having weird dreams about a certain past that was going to repeat again and yamato having secrets former as crescente nuwedes
1. chaptet one dreams

Key Keeper Chapter I Weird Dreams 

Summery;

Takeru having weird dreams about this mysterious girl. And yamato having secrets that he and gennia only know. And new evil has come around to destroy light again and for some reason they want ken and takeru. And new upgrade digi-eggs has been given…

_~*~ Dream Sequence_ _A beautiful young girl about thirteen or fourteen of age was sitting in the wet grass picking flowers in a raining day. Takeru describe her she has long blond hair with red stripes, around her head is a black lace ending in the right and a long excess up to the shoulders. She wore a black long sleeve dress with the skirt also black ending up to knees. Her face wasn't clear enough to see due to the rain. She stood up and walks towards me. She lifts her chin to let me see her face she has blue navy eyes like me the weird thing is? She looks like me._ _" Harebells are so beautiful isn't Takeru Takaishi…" The girl said._ _" How did-" Takeru was cut off._ _"  I know everything." The girl said. She places her hand inside her pocket and gets something inside it. " Takeru take this." She said. Takeru took the necklace out of her hand and look at her._ _" The time is near Takeru and you will know your destiny." The girl said. " I beg you the digimon world, your world and the celestial world rests in your hands and that necklace I can't afford to repeat the same mistake again." She said. She was starting to fade in sight._ _" Wait! What do you mean it rests in my hands?! Please don't fade away!!!" Takeru shouted. Soon he notice he was alone in the ocean it was so dark but he notice that the wave is angry by rushing into the rough rocks the wind blew harshly and soon he suddenly knew what place is he but before he can react the view suddenly change into deep crimson red and saw something that make his eyes wide as ever his mouth was slight hung open and in his eyes was like a six years old boy who was scare and for some reason he shout loud as ever he could never imagine…_ _~*~ End Dream_ A sudden jerk woke up Patamon when he look around who did it instead he found… " Takeru you okay?" Patamon asked. " Ye…yeah? I'm okay now Patamon." Takeru answered in a low voice. Patamon didn't asked anymore but he always wondered it's the fourth time he woke up breathing harshly. And something caught Patamon eyes… '_12:00 in the morning that's funny it's the fourth time he woke up at the exact time?! I better ask him.' _Patamon was about to ask something when Takeru got up and head from the bathroom and lock the door. '_Maybe I should ask him tomorrow.'_ Patamon said to himself. At the bathroom… ' What's happening to me… those dreams it look so real? But… I cannot put my mind focus to it… why… why?' Takeru thought while he stares at the mirror. When he brought his hand to his pockets… " Huh?! What's this?" Takeru ask himself. When Takeru put out what was in his pockets his eyes widened … " This ain't real? Please someone tell me this ain't real?" Takeru whispered to himself. It was a necklace that the girl gave to him it was a weird necklace has a crescent moon on the middle of the golden circle attach to both sides is an angelic wings and below the ring has a key attach to it's side is a crystal. ' _Should I tell them about this?_' Takeru thought and memories suddenly flooded in… _~Flashback~_ _" Takeru are you feeling okay?" Yamato asked his little brother._ _" I'm fine." Takeru said._ _" Are you sure I mean maybe you have a fever or something?" Yamato asked again._ _" Takeru if I were you I wouldn't believe in those dreams they change you know!" Miyako said._ _Takeru suddenly got up and went to the door before closing it shut he heard some laughing…_ _" I think were pushing him too much?"_ _" I don't know maybe his just tired and made up excuses!"_ _" Daisuke!!!"_ _" Hey Daisuke has a point…"_ _" Here's the plan whatever he say about those dreams we don't take seriously okay!"_ _" Sure!!!" said together. Then laugh so loud and harsh._ _Unknown Takeru was listening he felt like he doesn't want to trust them anymore._ _'I already know that you didn't take it seriously but you I can't believe you guys can be so harsh… I … I won't and not ever talk about again even it eat me that much. ' Takeru made this vow in his mind._ _~ End of Flashback_ ~ 'I made that promise that I will never say this to anyone even it eats me up.' Takeru sigh, ' I'll think about this tomorrow alone.'       Takeru took another splash of water into his face and put the pendant around his neck and went to bed. He didn't notice while he went to sleep the pendant glow rapidly. _~*~ Dream Sequence_ __ _" Welcome back Key Keeper." The girl said._ _" Who are you and where are we?" Takeru ask._ _" Were in the Celestial world Key Keeper." She answered back._ _" Why are you calling me that?" Takeru ask again._ _" Just like you I am also a Key Keeper but I failed my mission Takeru. And now its your turn and I must guide you to the truth about this mission." She said._ _" This world is the Celestial world…" Takeru said " But the meaning of Celestial is suppose to be heavenly?"_ _" Takeru this world is being destroyed and you can only save this world, your world and the digimon world from the coming threat of the dark ocean and the chaos world." The girl said._ _" But how can I save this world and the others from the dark ocean and the chaos world?" Takeru ask._ _" That's for you to find out and also one of the Chosen Children knows me let your instinct tell you who and his pretty close by don't be afraid he knows the coming danger he knows me more than my friends and he knows this world and has the power to guide you and he is also a Key Keeper." The girl said and started to walk away from Takeru._ _" Wait you didn't answer my other question?" Takeru shouted._ _The girl turn around and shouted " Its Kherizniy Lyzin Yamagi, Takeru Takaishi."_ _~*~ End Dream_

please give me a review please


	2. chapter two

Crescente nuwedes: wanna know why this story is short… I just want to know if you like it if so please sent some reviews at least 3 or 4 please Chapter II The Truth " TAKERU WAKE UP!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" Nancy, Takeru's mother shouted for the fifth time. Five minutes later Nancy went up and barged at Takeru's room when she found her son wasn't there instead found a letter that's above his table. NOTE;     MOM,                     I'm sorry for not waking you up to tell I left early. Don't worry I'm on my way to school and already eat breakfast. Mom don't push yourself at work okay. I'll be a little late at coming home so don't worry too much.                                                                                                   -Takeru " Takeru…" Nancy said. ~*~ Takeru who has been in school at six was in the rooftop thinking deeply about his dream. ' She said her name is Khernizniy Lyzin Yamagi a mysterious girl who once protect the Celestial World she also said there someone close to me knew her but… who? That's the question…'"HUH?!" Takeru jump out of his mind when he heard the bell.' Boy… time is a bit a little fast today?' Takeru went down and open the door of the classroom. He saw Hikari sitting in her sit and Daisuke leaning in Takeru's table. ' I wonder what it is this time?' Takeru thought, " Hey guys what's up?" he said sitting in his table. " Takeru we didn't saw in the gate where were you?" Hikari asked. " Sorry about that I was doing something." Takeru answer. " Yeah right!" Daisuke exclaimed. Time move fast in class he suddenly know that it was already dismissal. He Hikari and Daisuke went inside the computer room to find everyone was there. Ken, Miyako and Koushiro was arguing in the computer. Iori was watching them. Taichi, Yamato Sora and Mimi were talking and Jyou was together with the digimons. " Um… what's going on?" asked Daisuke. No one answered. " What's going on?" Hikari ask next. No one answered again. Then a loud bang of the door. And these cause the others together with Hikari and Daisuke jump into their wits and stare at Takeru. ' That caught their attention'" What's going on? And why are you all here?" Takeru shot two questions and again no one answered. It was getting into Takeru's nerve that no one answer and said. " At least say something." Takeru remain calm but he knows it's getting to him. " We found out that's someone is trying to conquer the digimon world again." Ken finally answered. " Thank you for answering my question Ken." Takeru said while sitting down. Koushiro begin to explained, " Well… Gennia sent me this information yesterday saying that a new powerful enemy is out there in the digimon world and not only that she has a digimon that described two angelic wings, only two feet and the same size as poromon that digimon is power and I believe that this digimon can transform its also described that the digimon has an attack called heaven's flash-" " Eremon" Yamato suddenly blurt out and these cause the others to stare at him. " A Ere-what?" Taichi asked. " Nothing please continue…" Yamato said. " Okay this new enemy as told by Gennia is coming here in our world and that's all Gennia told me about." Koushiro said. " Well let's go in the digimon world." Miyako said. " Yeah and see if the digimons there are not hurt and wish that guy haven't attack yet." Daisuke said. Yamato was about to walk out when… " Yamato where are you going?" asked Mimi. " Band practice." Yamato said and then left. Then Takeru stand up and open his bag. " Patamon Let's go I still have an errand to do from my mother." Takeru said. " Okay Takeru good luck! Guys." Patamon said and flow inside Takeru's bag and left. " I guess Takeru is not joining us today?" Iori said. ~*~ Please tell me if you like it I'll continue it please review!         

       __


	3. chapter

I'm so glad some one like it thank you thank you! Even thought it's just only one I don't care at least some one like them here's the rest of the fic! Please enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru started to walk to the library. He went inside and he sat in one of the computer and started to type, truth he hack the profiles of a person and read it and leaves one clue. With that he left the library and dash to the nearest train station.

' She disappear their… maybe… just maybe I find a clue there.' Takeru thought for a while.

When he arrived he felt a little nervous why? His only person there and with that a flash of light hurt his eyes when he tries to blinked them opened it took awhile. And something snapped, he wasn't in the Tokyo tower anymore or is he? He walks around.

" This is definitely the Tokyo tower but why so… so…" Takeru trailed off.

" Damage." Someone behind Takeru spoke up earning and yelp.

" Relax will you." The voice said calm.

Takeru turned around to see the girl dress in a school uniform all black except for the red tie same height as him crystal navy blue eyes and golden hair, which reach her shoulders.

" Khernizniy?" Takeru blurt out.

" Please address me as Niz." She said.

" Okay, Niz please tell me about the other keeper?" Takeru asked.

" I can't tell you something about that person its for you to find out don't worry his around."

" The other keeper is a male?"

" Yes, like you but his a different keeper his the keeper of fire while I and you a keeper of water and beside the keeper of air has already forgotten about us."

" Why? Why has the keeper of air forgot you two?"

" Because of the last battle that I failed to save…"

" Last battle… failed to save?"

" Yes, she… in order to close the permanent gate we have to sacrifice one people's memories she sacrifice her and I failed to keep my life support in the end I was killed while the elders erase her memories."

" How about the keeper of Fire?"

" Takeru…" Khernizniy said.

" Yes?" Takeru said.

" The elders kept him alive and his memories in order to keep guidance to the next keeper and beside his closer than you think takeru." With that she moves closer to him and whispered something in his ear and before Takeru knew it he was outside fairly dripping in water. It was already raining and he was outside the Tokyo tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some building near the Tokyo tower.

" So Takeru is the new keeper… I wonder what Niz has told him." He thought for the moment. " Elders what are you going to do now will you help him or outcast him like you did to use before or will you let him help the digigest or forbid us like you did."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was so short! Well please give me some ideas and reviews at least 3 or I'm not updating this one!  


End file.
